The Realistic Pen
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Kim is left alone at home by Duncan, and is visited by her 'Uncle' Lalnable. He gives her a harmless gift that proves to not be as harmless as the little girl thinks. Contains Yogscast.


A/N: Kinda horror-y, I guess xD I'll count it as one, since that what I wrote it for. You know, that horror fanfic writing I was doing? Yeah... xD

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me alone, Duncan." Kim whispered, hugging a blanket close to herself. She hated it when Duncan had to leave each day. She'd get lonely, and bored, just waiting for him to return. Duncan knelt down in front of the little girl, stroking her hair gently. He smiled, and repeated what he would every morning.<p>

"Sorry, Kim, but I've got to work." He'd then kiss the girl's forehead and leave. Kim sighed, stroking Tiddles' head gently. At least having a cat was something. Even if the first two had 'run away'. She never quite believed that, but Duncan swore he had nothing to do with it. She gently picked the cat up, snuggling it close to her face. Kim walked into the lounge, plonking herself down on the sofa. She turned on the TV, trying to find something to watch. She heard a noise from the kitchen, blinking.

"Have you forgotten your keys again?" Kim called, but she had no reply. She turned around, and she saw someone who looked remarkably like Duncan standing there. "...H-Hello?" She whispered quietly. The stranger smiled, walking over and sitting by her on the couch. He was dressed in white doctor's clothes, with various stains on his coat. He wore goggles that covered his eyes, and his blonde hair looked almost the exact same as Duncan's, if not slightly darker. Kim shuffled back away from the stranger; Duncan always told her not to talk to strangers. But...he looked a lot like Duncan.

"Hello Kim." The stranger smiled. It _seemed_ sincere, but what was the hidden meaning? "Don't worry. I'm your Uncle, Lalnable."

"Lalnable?" Kim asked, not being able to keep back a giggle. "T-That's a silly name." She pulled Tiddles onto her lap. "But...D-Duncan hasn't mentioned you coming, U-Uncle Lalnable." She explained quietly. Lalnable chuckled, shaking his head.

"He wouldn't have known. I wanted to surprise him when he got home, when I remembered him mentioning he looked after you." He explained. "So, I thought I'd keep you company for today. I mean, I'm not going to be here for long." He added. Kim was becoming more relaxed. It made sense; you're not supposed to know with a surprise. Her eyes drifted over Lalnable's clothes, blinking. Lalnable followed her gaze, smiling. "Ah, yes. I am a little bit dirty, aren't I?" He chuckled again. "I'm a scientist, in case you didn't know."

"Duncan likes science!" Kim chimed in. Lalnable nodded.

"Yes, he does. We're twins, him and I. That's why we look so similar." He explained. "Hey, why don't we go out for a while? I mean, you haven't been out for ages, have you?" He stood up, taking Kim's hand. Kim smiled, enjoying the idea. She hadn't been out for a while, seeing as Duncan was always out and she wasn't allowed out alone.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"How's Kim?" Duncan glanced over at Hannah, who was placing a tea on his desk. "Why don't you bring her into the office? I'm sure Lewis wouldn't mind." She pointed out, sitting beside the blonde male. Duncan just sighed, taking a sip of his tea.<p>

"Mm...I dunno. She's a little...hyperactive at times. I wouldn't want her to mess up and get in trouble. You know how Lewis gets when he's angry." Duncan replied. "But...I guess you're right. I am just leaving her..." He sighed, resting his head on the desk."Damn...how could I be so stupid, Hannah?" He muttered. Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"Look, you've been doing this for how ever long and she's been fine. So, one more day won't hurt her." She patted him gently before she moved to the door. "Also, Lewis mentioned he wanted to record some Civ 5." Duncan just murmured in response, which left Hannah concerned as she closed the door. She had only ever met the girl once, and they had taken quite well to each other. Hannah was probably an 'Auntie' to Kim, even after only meeting her once. Well, it was the same with Lewis and Simon. Apart from they were 'Uncles', not 'Aunties'. Duncan glanced over to the right of his monitor, where there was a small photo of Kim. He blinked, determined to work hard through the day for her, and then give her the best evening ever. He owed a lot to the girl.

* * *

><p>Kim skipped happily along side Lalnable, taking in the fresh air. They were walking through a park that Kim had almost forgotten about; it had been so long since she had been there. She was dressed in her red and yellow dress – a personal favourite of hers. She glanced up at Lalnable, a question forming in her mind.<p>

"Why hasn't Duncan ever mentioned you, Uncle Lalnable?" Kim asked. "Do you two not get along?" It was a reasonable question to ask. Duncan hadn't even said he had a brother, especially not a twin. Lalnable sighed, running a gloved hand through his messy hair.

"Well, I get on perfectly fine with him. He just seems to have a problem with me." He knelt down in front of Kim, his hand behind is back. "Hey, I've got something here for you." He whispered, placing the object in her hands. Kim blinked, looking at the object.

"A...pen?"

"Yes, but not just any pen. It's a 'Realistic Pen'." Lalnable replied. "You know how in the movies they create those wounds? Well, they use a Realistic Pen. It can draw the wounds on, just as if they had been actually hurt." He explained. He then stood up, taking Kim's hand. "Come on. Let's go to Duncan's work. I don't think he'll mind seeing you." Kim's eyes lit up, smiling.

"We're going to Duncan? Yay! You're the best, Uncle Lalnable!" She giggled, skipping happily with him. "Come on! Let's go now!" She called, as she began dragging Lalnable. The blonde smiled, a slight smirk at the edge of his lips. The girl was clueless. Perfect. All she cared about was Duncan...that idiot. Well, now she was his. His to mould and create how ever he wanted. This 'gift' was just the first step.

* * *

><p>Simon sat outside, leaning back on the bench. He was having a quick break from recording, while the others did...whatever. He wasn't really sure, but as long as he had a break, he didn't care. Simon stood up, turning to the door.<p>

"Excuse me!" Oh great. A fan. Simon cursed to himself, before he turned to face where the voice came from. He then blinked, realising who it was. "Does Duncan work here?" Kim asked, looking up at Simon.

"Why, yes. You must be Kim, right?" The girl nodded. "Well, I'll take you inside. You really shouldn't be out alone, you know." Simon pointed out, glancing around. There was no one else around anywhere, so she must have come herself.

"Don't be silly! I'm with Uncle Lalnable!" Kim giggled, as she rushed inside. Simon blinked. Uncle...Lalnable? What was she going on about? Kim rushed into the building, bumping straight into someone. She didn't even see them as she came in; they probably just came around the corner and bumped into each other. That or Kim was too excited to notice a person straight in front of her. "O-Ouchy..." She whispered, as someone knelt in front of her.

"You alright there, miss?" The male asked. Kim blinked a few times, before her vision focused on the person. He was extremely tall, even taller than Duncan, and he had auburn hair. Kim realised he was holding his hand out for her, which she took gratefully as she stood up. "You should really be more careful, you know." He smiled. Kim nodded, blushing with embarrassment.

"Why don't you show him your gift, Kim?" Lalnable suggested, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His eyes were trained on the man, even if he was invisible to these mortals. He wanted to see how the first one reacted. Kim glanced at Lalnable, before she took out the 'pen'. The man's eyes grew wide as he took a step back.

"Y-You...should put that down." He said calmly, even though his eyes betrayed him. He was scared, terrified even, and Kim had no idea why. Lalnable smirked, tripping the man up. He groaned, glancing around quickly. He had no idea what had just happened to him, but he guessed it was to do with this girl.

"Let's test it out on him." He suggested, the man becoming even more nervous as Kim approached. Kim giggled, as she started 'drawing' on him. "It does hurt a little bit, but only at the beginning." The shouts could be heard throughout the whole place, and people rushed out from various rooms. Two included Hannah and Duncan himself.

"K-Kim?!" Duncan cried, causing the girl to look up. Her face and arm was plastered with blood, from her 'pen'. What Kim thought was a pen was in reality a knife. She had just killed a man without knowing it, and she wouldn't know.

"S-She's got a knife..." A dark haired male gasped from a doorway, standing beside a shorter brunette. The two stared in horror at their third member, who was now bleeding out, already dead. "W-Why the hell has she got a knife, Duncan?" He glanced at the blonde, who was as shaken as the rest of them. He didn't have an answer; he'd never given Kim knives before at home. Duncan made sure they were in a place she couldn't reach, and even then he knew Kim wouldn't use one if she could see it.

"I...don't know." Kim smiled at the adults, giggling happily.

"It's ok! Uncle Lalnable gave me this pen! It draws realistic wounds. He'll be ok, he's just pretending." She replied innocently. Duncan's heart stopped, as he realised that Lalnable was standing right behind Kim. He clenched his hand around his head, his eyes growing wide. Lalnable...

"No..." He whispered. Hannah glanced at Duncan, grabbing his wrist. Everything muffled as the blonde stared at his 'twin'. No, not twin. Other side. He'd somehow been able to talk to Kim...and give her the knife, making her think it was some kind of toy... How cruel could he be?! Duncan didn't register the shaking that Hannah was doing as she tried to snap him out of it. He could hear his heart beat becoming faster, the world beginning to spin. All he heard was Lalnable's next words.

"Why don't you test it out on ALL of them?"

* * *

><p>Duncan gasped, sitting up in his bed. He was sweating and panting, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He shook his head, glancing at the window. The moon was high in the sky; it must still be late at night. Was it all...just a dream? Duncan sighed, pressing his face into his duvet. Shit...it felt so real. He was scared shitless. He slowly clambered out of his bed, making his way to the kitchen. After getting a drink, he decided to check on Kim. The blonde poked his head into the room, watching her sleep soundly. He sighed, leaving the room. What he didn't notice was the man sitting next to the bed. He smirked, running his hand gently over Kim. Moving her hair, he revealed the blood still plastered on her skin, like a disease. In her grasp was the 'pen'. The girl shuffled around slightly, murmuring quietly as she slept.<p>

"Thanks...Uncle Lalnable." Lalnable smirked, his hand moving down to her shoulder.

"Sleep well, Kim. We'll have more time to play tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: So Duncan thinks it's just a dream... Poor Duncan, when he goes to work the next day to find at least one person dead. Did she actually kill the others? Well, I guess you can decide that (I have my own idea, which you can probably guess...) Why didn't she kill Duncan? Hmm... (I've got a reason why xD But, it can be up to you too)


End file.
